Ed, Edd N' Eddy Pokemon Version pink
by FelineGal
Summary: I made up my own little version of Pokemon(you can tell what it is by the title) it has every known Pokemon from every real known version. And the Eds accidentally get sucked into the world of Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

Ed, Edd N' Eddy In:

Pokemon Version Pink

Chapter 1

In the junkyard.

Edd was straining while trying to move a wheelbarrow full of all kinds of junk that were being put to use in Eddy's latest scam

Eddy: "Come on Sock-head put some muscle into it"

Edd: "I'm trying as best I can Eddy"

Eddy: "Ed help double-D"

Ed: "Okay Eddy!"

Ed ran to help Edd. After all that hard work there latest invention was complete!

Eddy: "It's about time"

Eddy got up from his lawn chair and admired the invention

Eddy: "We're gonna be so rich I tell ya"

Ed was at the control panel, he had thought that he had asked Edd if he could test it out and Edd said 'Yes' but it was just Ed's imagination. He pushed the 'on' button and the thing came to life

Edd: "Ed! What are you doing turn it of now and get down here!"

Ed Wasn't paying attention he flipped the power switch to the top and the thing let off a blinding light as it Roared

Eddy: "ED TURN IT OFF NOW! BEFORE IT EXPLODES!"

Ed couldn't hear Eddy he thought that he said 'push random buttons and flick random switches' So Ed pushed buttons and flicked switches wildly, and of course the thing exploded after a moment

BOOM!

The Eds Were Enveloped in blue, yellow and white lights not knowing that they were going through space and time, they passed palkia and dialga on there way to the mysterious world of Pokemon

they landed in a clearing in a strange forest, but Eddy didn't notice at first.

Eddy: "ED YOU IDIOT! I told you to turn it off!"

Ed: "Oh really I thought you said: 'push buttons and flick switches randomly'"

Edd: "Um guys?"

Eddy: "Thought? HOW CAN YOU THINK IF YOU DON'T HAVE A BRAIN?"

Edd: "Guys"

Ed: "A what?"

Edd: "GUYS!"

Eddy: "What Double-D?"

Edd: "Does anybody know where we are?"

Ed: "Not me"

Eddy: "Um.. the forest?"

Edd: "This doesn't look like the forest near the cul-da-sac!"

Eddy: "Well lets try to find some way outta here and maybe find out

where we are"

Ed: "Oh! Oh! I can do that"

Ed ran towards the forest and just went strait knocking over everything in his path, Edd and Eddy followed Ed (Cause well what else could they do?), Eventually they found themselves in a tiny little town with only 3 houses and a building that looked like a laboratory, everyone stared at the Eds

Eddy: "Uhh.. Hi uh we.. kinda got lost and uh just happened to stumble into this place He he he..."

Everyone just kept staring at them

Eddy: "Don't mind Ed he's ran strait through heaps of metal scraps before"

They still just stared

Edd: "You know it's impolite to stare right?"

That got em' They stopped staring and went back to what they were doing before.

Eddy walked up to one of the people and asked: "So uh where is this place?"

"This is Little Meow Ville" said the lady

Eddy: "Little Meow Ville?"

Then they heard a boy: "Check out my new Pokemon!"

Then he threw a strange ball. The top half was red the bottom half was white and there was a button in the middle. Then in a flash of light came out a strange Penguin-like creature that said: "Piplup"

Another boy admired the creature, The Eds came up to the boys

Edd: "Pardon me but what is that thing?"

Boy: "Huh? You don't know what a Pokemon is?"

Ed: "Nope"

Edd: "afraid not"

Eddy: "Not a clue"

Boy: "Then you should go see Professor Morgan, She knows allot about Pokemon"

He pointed at the laboratory-like building

Eddy: "Thanks kid"

They went to the laboratory, when they came in there was a lady with brown hair, a lab coat over a pink shirt with a pink and light-yellow cat-like creature on it and dark purple pants adorned with two different cat-like creatures that were purple and yellow colors with magenta eyelids

Morgan: "Hello, My name is Professor Moran, you can just call me Morgan"

Eddy: "Uh.. hi"

Edd: "Hello"

Ed: "Hello my name is Ed"

Ed held out his hand witch flies started buzzing around, Morgan put on a rubber glove and shook Ed's hand

Morgan: "Pleased to meet you all"

Eddy: "Right well uh.. We came here to learn about Pokemon"

Morgan: "Well the best way to do that is to become Pokemon trainers"

Edd: "Pokemon Trainers?"

Morgan: "Yes most people choose to become Pokemon trainers to learn about Pokemon in a fun way, By exploring the Feloina Region capturing Pokemon And all sorts of stuff"

Eddy: "Feloina?"

Morgan: "You mean your not from here?"

Edd: "No ma'am"

Ed: "We are from an Alternate Dimension"

They all suddenly looked at Ed in astonishment

Eddy: "Ed when did you get so smart?"

Edd: "What do you mean 'Alternate Dimension'?"

Ed: "You mean you haven't figured it out? We traveled to another dimension when your invention exploded"

They All Fainted

Eddy: "Seriously Ed when did you grow a brain?"

Ed: "A what?"

They recovered after a moment

Morgan: "Well I never expected that"

Eddy: "You think your the only one?"

Morgan: "So what do you think? Would you like to become Pokemon Trainers?"

Edd: "Yes"

Ed: "Yeah!"

Eddy: "Yeah, sure, why not?"

Morgan turned and walked off for a moment then returned with a large box witch she opened to reveal 15 of the strange balls just like the one they saw before the penguin-like creature appeared And over each one was a label

Morgan: "These Balls each contain a Pokemon take one but read the label first so you know witch one you want"

Ed saw the label that read: 'Torchic the Chick Pokemon' He took the ball below the label

Ed: "By 'Chick' It means 'Baby Chicken' Right?"

Morgan: "Yes Ed"

Ed: "Then I'll take this one, I love chickens"

Edd was intrigued by the label that read 'Oshawatt the sea otter Pokemon'

Edd: "I think I'll take Oshowatt"

Morgan: "Fine Fine"

Eddy eyed the label that read 'Snivy the Grass snake Pokemon'

Eddy: "I think I'll take Snivy"

And he took the ball

Morgan: "Okay but to be sure you like them send them out of their Poke-Balls"

Eddy: "Their whats?"

Morgan: "The balls that their in"

Eddy: "And how do we do that?"

Morgan: "Just press the button and then throw it"

The Eds did as they were told and out came a Chick-like creature, an otter-like creature and a snake-like creature

Ed: "Wow! It IS a baby chicken!"

Edd: "Hmm.. intriguing

Eddy: "Cool"

They admired there new Pokemon, Morgan walked off for another moment and came back with 3 more strange items.

Morgan: "Here"

She handed them to the Eds

Eddy: "What are these things?"

Morgan: "These are Poke-dexes, They Record the data of any Pokemon you meet"

Eddy took the red Poke-dex, Edd took the blue one and Ed took the green one

Morgan: "To learn about a Pokemon just point the Poke-dex at a Pokemon and open it"

Eddy pointed his Poke-dex at his new Snivy and opened it.

Poke-dex: "Snivy: The grass snake Pokemon. It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter. They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well their tails droop. Type: Grass. Weaknesses: fire, ice, poison, flying & bug"

Ed did the same

Poke-dex: "Torchic the chick Pokemon. A fire burns inside, So it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1.800 degrees F. type: fire. Weaknesses: ground, rock & water"

Then Edd inspected his new Pokemon

Poke-dex: "Oshowatt the sea otter pokemon, It fights using the scalchop on it's stomach, in response to an attak, it retaliates immediately by slashing. the scalchop on it's stomach is made from the same elemants as its claws it detaches the scalchop for use as a blade. Type: Wter. Weaknesses: Grass and Electric"

Ed: "Wow!"

Eddy: "Cool"

Edd: "amazing!"

Morgan: "Well now that you like your Pokemon whats say we get you started on your journey?"

Eddy: "Yeah I wanna see all kinds of Pokemon and maybe catch em' all!"

Edd: "that's a good idea Eddy, Although there may be other bird like Pokemon so you may want to avoid those"

Ed: "I wonder how many Pokemon there are!?"

Morgan: "Well there are over 400 different kinds of Pokemon, and there are a few one-of-a-kind Pokemon that are legendary"

Eds: "Wow!"

Morgan: "Goodness is that the time already!? Sorry but you'll have to start your journey in the morning"

The eds groaned but then Eddy let out a yawn

Eddy: "Actually I am kinda tired"

Morgan: "You can all stay in my home for tonight I have a guest room available"

So the Eds all slept in Morgans guest room for the night knowing that they would soon go into the great unknown to look for new Pokemon!


	2. Chapter 2

Ed, Edd N' Eddy in:

Pokemon version pink

Chapter 2:

The journey begins, and the encounter with Team Rocket

The Eds were all sleeping peacefully in Prof. Morgan's guest room, That is until the alarm clock rang

Eddy: "Gyaaa!"

Edd: "Oh!"

Ed: "Hm?"

Eddy smashed the alarm clock to smithereens like he normally dose at home

Edd: "Eddy we're in someone else's house you can't just smash the clock!"

"Oh that's alright" Morgan said suddenly appearing at the guest room door with an astounding bed-head "most guests do that so I have a stash of them"

The Eds just stared at her they had never seen bed-head like that

Ed: "Nice hair"

They all just pretended that she didn't have that bed-head and got out of bed and got dressed, Morgan then noticed that everything in the room was labeled

Morgan: "Umm..?"

Edd: "Oh, my apologies but it's difficult for me to sleep in an UN-labeled environment"

Morgan: "ookay?"

The Eds and Morgan then exited the room, had breakfast, and then went outside and over to route 1 where Morgan then demonstrated how to catch a Pokemon, she went into the tall grass

Morgan: "This is how you catch wild Pokemon, first you walk around in the tall grass until a Pokemon comes out"

She walked around, and then a wild Zigzagoon showed up, then she sent out her Poochyena, which made the first move

Morgan: "Poochyena, Use Bite!"

The Poochyena charged at the Zigzagoon and then bit it, the Zigzagoon used tackle on the Poochyena

Morgan: "Poochyena, Use Headbutt!"

Poochyena slammed it's head on the Zigzagoon. the Zigzagoon used tail whip which hardly did anything

Morgan: "Poochyena, Use Headbutt!"

Poochyena slammed it's head on the Zigzagoon again

Morgan: "Alright, once the wild Pokemon is weakened, you throw the poke-ball"

Morgan threw a poke-ball at the Zigzagoon, the Zigzagoon was enveloped in red and was sucked into the poke-ball, it shook three times, then it stopped, Morgan picked up the poke-ball

Morgan: "Once you've thrown the poke-ball it will shake three times, if it stays closed then the Pokemon is yours"

Ed: "Cool!"

Edd: "Amazing!"

Eddy: "Wow!"

Morgan: "Yes, well that's all there is I have to teach you. Go grab some supplies as you will have to go out and catch more Pokemon. by the way you can carry up to six Pokemon with you, any more will automatically go into the computer, you can take Pokemon from there if you need to"

They walked to Little Meow Vile.. the Eds packed up food, drinks and sleeping bags, then set of on they're journey... they said they're final farewells and the Eds went into Route 1, it was a moment later that a wild Poochyena appeared

Eddy: "Whoa! What is that?"

Eddy pulled out his Poke-dex and activated it

Poke-dex: "Poochyena the bite Pokemon. A Pokemon with a persistent nature, it chases it's chosen prey until the prey has become exhausted. Type: Dark. Weaknesses: Fighting and Bug"

Eddy: "looks and sounds pretty cool to me,"

Eddy Pulled out his Poke-ball

Eddy: "Go! Snivy!"

Snivy came out of it's Poke-ball and took a fighting stance,

Eddy: "Snivy Use Tackle!"

Snivy tackled the Poochyena, which then used tail whip,

Eddy: "Snivy! Keep using tackle!"

Snivy tackled the Poochyena multiple times, the Poochyena sometimes got a chance to attack with ether tail whip or tackle, but soon the Poochyena could barley stand.

Eddy: "Alright! Go Poke-ball!"

Eddy threw a Poke-ball at the Poochyena. It shook three times and then stopped, Eddy picked up the poke-ball with his new companion inside.

Eddy: "Alright! I caught a Poochyena!"

Snivy(weakly): "Snivy!"

Snivy collapsed from exhaustion and then Eddy returned him to the Poke-ball. A few minutes of walking and a brown rat-like creature popped out of the grass

Ed: "Whats that?"

Ed Activated his Poke-dex

Poke-dex: "Patrat the scout Pokemon, using food stored in it's cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days, they use they're tails to communicate. Extremely cautious they take shifts to maintain a constant watch over they're nest, they feel insecure without a lookout. Type: Normal. Weakness: Fighting."

Ed: "looks cool to me. Go! Torchic!"

Ed sent out his Torchic

Ed: "Torchic! Use scratch!"

Torchic dashed at the Patrat and slash her claws on it, the Patrat then attacked with tackle

Ed: "Torchic! Keep using scratch!"

Torchic kept on scratching the Patrat which used tackle or tail whip or leer. Eventually the Patrat could barley stand and so could Torchic

Ed: "Alright I think that's enough"

Ed sent Torchic back into her poke-ball

Ed: "OK! GO! Poke-Ball!"

Ed threw a poke-ball at the Patrat. It shook three times and then stopped, Ed picked up the poke-ball

Ed: "Oh boy! I caught a Patrat!"

Suddenly a whole army of Patrats showed up

Eds: "**Run away!**"

The Eds bolted away with the Patrats chasing after them until the Eds were out of Patrat Territory.

A few minutes of walking in silence. When a white mouse-like Pokemon appeared

Edd: "What is that?"

Edd pulled out his Poke-dex

Poke-dex: "Minccino the chinchilla Pokemon. They greet one another by rubbing each other with they're tails, which are always kept well groomed and clean. These Pokemon prefer a tidy habitat, they are always sweeping and dusting using they're tails as brooms. Type: Normal. Weakness: fighting"

Edd: "Sounds like my type of Pokemon, and it looks so cute"

Edd sent out his Oshawatt.

Edd: "Oshawatt! Use Tackle!"

Oshawatt tackled the Minccino which then used Headbutt

Edd: "Oshawatt! Keep using tackle!"

Oshawatt kept tackling the Minccino which got random chances to attack with Tackle, Headbutt, or tail whip. Eventually both Pokemon could barley stand.

Edd: "Okay Oshawatt, Return"

Edd returned his Oshawatt to it's poke-ball.

Edd: "Go! Poke-ball!"

Edd threw a poke-ball at the Minccino, it shook three times and stopped, Edd picked up his poke-ball

Edd: "well that's the first Pokemon I've caught, And it's cute"

Eddy: "whatever. We've got a long ways ahead of us"

The Eds moved on, but Ed got a strange feeling that they were being watched(that's gonna be in the next chapter).

Soon the Eds found a small town, it was bigger than Little Meow Ville, but it was still small, there was a white building with a red roof and a poke-ball shape above the double doors. Next to it was an identical building with a blue roof but no poke-ball shape above the double doors. Morgan had told the Eds about buildings like those during breakfast, the red-roofed one was a Pokemon center which is like a hospital for Pokemon, the other one was a poke-mart which sells items for Pokemon and also sells Poke-balls. The Eds went into the Pokemon center first because they're starter Pokemon were tired and they're new Pokemon were hurt. There was a girl at the counter, Morgan told the Eds that it was Nurse Joy at this town's Pokemon Center or Poke-Center for short, Morgan also told them that she had many identical sisters, one at each Poke-center. The Eds walked up to Nurse Joy, and handed her they're poke-balls

Edd: "Full restore please"

Nurse Joy nodded and toke the poke-balls to a machine, a few seconds later and the Eds got they're poke-balls back, and they left. getting they're Pokemon healed at a poke-center was free. Morgan had given the Eds some Poke-Dollars which is the money people use in this universe, the Eds came into the Poke-mart and browsed the items in the shop, they came out with a few potions and antidotes,

Strange Girl: "Hey! Give those back!"

The Eds looked and saw a girl running after a man in black,

Edd: "that man must be a thief and took something from that girl"

The Eds ran after the man too, into Route 3. the man stopped dead in his tracks at the end of the route, he turned to face the girl and the Eds coming up behind her

Girl: "Give me my Pokemon back!"

Man: "Never!"

The Eds saw that he had a red 'R' on his shirt which had a slit in the middle, and under the black shirt was a white one, he also wore black gloves, pants, boots and a black hat that an artist would normally wear.

Eddy: "that guy stole you're Pokemon?"

The girl didn't look at the Eds, just nodded,

Eddy: "Oh.. that's just wrong"

Edd: "Eddy I'm surprised, I mean you used to scam people out of they're money"

Eddy: "Yeah, but I didn't **steal** it, did I?"

Edd didn't need to tell Eddy that he understood, it made sense, Eddy didn't steal from the kids, he just wasn't cold-hearted enough. The man in black pulled a poke-ball from his pocket

Man: "Go! Watchog!"

The man threw the poke-ball and out came a brown weasel-like Pokemon

Ed: "Whats that?"

Ed pulled out his Poke-dex

Poke-dex: "Watchog the lookout Pokemon, and the evolved form of Patrat. When they see an enemy they're tails stand up high, and they spit the seeds of Berries stored in they're cheek pouches. They make the patterns on they're bodies shine in order to threaten predators, keen eyesight allows them to see in the dark. Type: Normal. Weakness: Fighting."

Ed: "Cool, I caught a Patrat earlier!"

Man: "To bad your gonna lose it after this battle!"

Eddy: "I don't think so, Go! Snivy!"

Eddy sent out his Snivy.

Man: "Watchog! Use bite!"

the Watchog ran at Snivy to try and bite him, but Snivy dodged and the Watchog only got a mouthful of dirt, Eddy laughed at this,

Eddy: "this is gonna be to easy, Snivy! Tackle!"

Snivy tackled the Watchog, forcing it to spit the dirt out,

Man: "Watchog! Use Bide!"

the Watchog turned red for a second and then turned back to it's normal colors,

Eddy: "..that's it? It just turned red for a second?.. that is just lame. Snivy! Use Tackle!"

Snivy tackled the Watchog, the man didn't do anything

Eddy: "Snivy! Keep using tackle!"

Snivy kept tackling the Watchog, but the man made no move to do anything. Eventually the Watchog could barley stand

Eddy: "Ha! I knew this was easy"

the man smirked, and Edd noticed it

Edd: "Eddy, be on your guard I think this man is up to something"

but Eddy wasn't listening

Eddy: "Snivy, finish this with one more tackle"

Snivy tackled the Watchog again, but surprisingly it wasn't finished

Man: "Thanks for the entertainment, now, lets finish this for real. **Watchog! Release the Bide!**"

the Watchog glowed red again, and then attacked Eddy's Snivy, Snivy was sent flying into the sky, everyone stared at the sky waiting for Snivy to come back down, Ed looked at the watch attached to his shoe with bubble gum, Snivy eventually came plummeting back to earth and landed right on Ed and they were both driven into the ground, Snivy looked unconscious with swirls replacing the eyes in that knocked-out-Pokemon sort of way, Ed was just below Snivy but all they could make of him was a spot of yellow,

Edd: "Ed are you down there? Are you alright?"

Ed popped his head out

Ed: "Where did I go?"

Ed noticed Snivy's tail dangling in front of his face and came the rest of the way out of the hole that his body had made, he climbed out of the crater that Snivy had made when he forcefully made contact with the ground

Man: "Hahaha! That was just to easy"

Eddy growled

Edd(thinking): '_hmm that 'bide' attack seems to be pretty powerful, I'll have to watch out for it. Then again I could just have Oshawatt use Tackle very hard_'

Edd took out his poke-ball

Edd: "Go! Oshawatt!"

Edd's Oshawatt came out of it's poke-ball and took a fighting stance

Edd: "Oshawatt use Tackle as best you can!"

Oshawatt Tackled the Watchog harder than normal, the Watchog was at the edge of being knocked out, but it was still standing(Barley),

Man: "Watchog! Use barrage!"

Watchog punched Oshawatt 5 times in a row,

Edd: "Oshawatt use tackle!"

Oshawatt tackled the Watchog and it fainted knocked out

Man: "Watchog return"

the man sent has Watchog back into it's poke-ball, and he took out another

"Go! Mightyena!"

he sent out a black and Grey dog-like Pokemon

Eddy: "What's that?"

Eddy activated his Poke-dex

Poke-dex: "Mightyena the bite Pokemon, and the evolved form of Poochyena. It chases down prey in a pack. it will never disobey the commands of a skilled trainer. Type: Dark. Weaknesses: Fighting and Bug"

Edd: "Well this won't be so easy, but still. Oshawatt! Use Tackle!"

Oshawatt tackled the Mightyena,

Man: "Mightyena use Crunch!"

the Mightyena bit Oshawatt very hard,

Edd: "Oshawatt use Tackle!"

Oshawatt tackled the Mightyena,

Man: "Mightyena use Bide!"

the Mightyena glowed red for a second then faded back to it's normal colors,

Edd: "Oh dear! Oshawatt do something"

Oshawatt immediately blasted water from his mouth at the Mightyena,

Edd: "well that's new"

Edd pulled out his Poke-dex

Poke-dex: "Water gun, has no further affect from damaging opponent"

Edd: "well that could be useful"

the man didn't do anything except smirk

Edd: "Oshawatt! Use water gun as best you can!"

Oshawatt blasted water from his mouth only more powerful than at first,

Edd: "keep using water gun Oshawatt!"

a few minutes later the Mightyena could barley stand

Man: "that was a nice show, but now it ends, Mightyena! Release the bide!"

Mightyena glowed red again and charged at Oshawatt, Edd smirked, he knew this was coming

Edd: "Oshawatt dodge!"

Oshawatt dodged just in time, the Mightyena stopped glowing red and the man looked surprised

Edd: "now! Oshawatt Use water gun!"

Oshawatt blasted the Mightyena with water again, and it fainted,

Man: "What? No! Team Rocket never looses!"

Eddy: "Team Rocket?"

Edd: "Never mind that now Eddy, we still need to get the girl's Pokemon back"

the Eds went at the man, and he gave the two poke-balls to the Eds, they went over to the girl and gave her poke-balls back

Man: "You may win this time, but next time you're Pokemon will be ours"

The man dashed of

Eddy: "Hey do you know anything about that 'Team Rocket' he mentioned?"

Girl: "Yeah, my dad says that they're a group of people that steal Pokemon, they mostly go after the rare ones though"

Eddy: "Man, I may have scammed people out of they're money, but **Stealing**? That is just to wrong for my taste"

Edd: "Umm.. OK. Well we better get back to town, and get our Pokemon healed"

The Eds and the girl walked back into town, the Eds went into the poke-center and got they're Pokemon healed. Then they went into route 2, and Ed got that same feeling that they were being followed.

[End Chapter]


End file.
